


The Other Side - Smuttyness

by RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock



Series: The Other Side [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock/pseuds/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock
Summary: Any Smut For The Other Side Will go here Since Not everyone wants to read it1. After finding out the Extent Of LoganPhin's Strengh. Phillip's in for a treatPrewarned Not the best at Writing Smut





	The Other Side - Smuttyness

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set between chapter 10 and 11. Enjoy

Phillip though for a moment while in the elder gentleman embrace “your very strong aren’t you” He asked thinking though the memories he had seen

“Yeah why do you ask”

“Have you gone easy on me in the past” Phillip asked referring to sex

“I thought I'd hurt you so yes I was gentle with you” Barnum said with a smirk liking where this was going

“Well I'd like to see what you've really got in you” Phillip teased kissing him softly on the lips “I think I can see to that” Barnum smirked pushing him down on the bed as he Undid his own shirt kissing along the boy’s neck nipping at it slightly. He heard a small groan escape Phillips lips “shh I don't want you making a sound till I tell you” He whispered. Phillip looked over at him with a raised eyebrow but liked this dominate side to Barnum.

Barnum licked his ear before undoing Phillips shirt running his hand along the exposed chest reaching down his pants his hand slowly rubbing his hand along Phillips erect cock. “Phineas “Phillip gasped as their skin connected “what did I say about making a noise” Barnum asked raising an eyebrow

“Not to” Phillip said with a slight gulp both excited and nervous about what would happen. Barnum frowned thinking “now how do I punish you” he asked himself thinking quickly Using his claws while inventive would hurt Phillip to much even if he had absorbed his healing. He smirked grabbing his scarf before wrapping it around Phillips eyes “we can't have you watching now can we” he smirked kissing his lips forcefully” He smirked kissing his belly before pulling his pants and boxers down Barnum teased Phillip kissing his balls sucking slightly before licking his tip “is this what you want” he asked waiting for a response before sucking further “Phin please” He groaned as a response which was all he needed for Barnum so start sucking fast and vigorously holding Phillips waist moving it in the same motion it wasn't long before Phillip felt himself ready to cum “”fuck Phin I'm ready” Barnum smirked continuing at the same speed. “Fuck, oh god” Phillip groaned as he came. Barnum swallowed “mhm perfect taste as ever” He said kissing his lips hard biting down.

“Now I think it's my turn” He said He was already erect as he undid his pants and boxers “turn around” Barnum demanded which Phillip complied Barnum licked around his hole teasing Phillip as he before spreading his checks as he carefully inserted himself inside him Phillip went to move to help Barnum but his arms became pinned held down Barnum groaned as he trusted himself hard against Phillips body moaning his name Phillip panted feeling each thrust of Barnum inside him trying to move but resisted each time  by Phillip. Barnum came before removing his throbbing cock. Realising his grip around Phillips arms and removing the blindfold “You wanted a piece of all action” He teased rubbing his hand along his face before kissing his nose as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
